


The Last Ukdâm

by Findaunicorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dragon Curses, Dragon!OC, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: There were a long-forgotten group of Dwarves, a nomadic group who prefer the ever-changing shelter of the occasional cavern or overhang to the steady reliance of a mountain. The Ukdâm, the Travelers, knew the life of the road better than any other living thing in Middle Earth.In spite towards their trespass, the Wind Dragon cursed the newborn daughter, cursed the last Ukdâm for a life of solitude and agony.[ON HIATUS]





	1. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :D

There were a long-forgotten group of Dwarves, a nomadic group who prefer the ever-changing shelter of the occasional cavern or overhang to the steady reliance of a mountain. The Ukdâm, the Travelers, knew the life of the road better than any other living thing in Middle Earth. From the moment they were born, their mothers refusing to delay the boundless journey as they gave birth to their far and few children, the Ukdâm were taught the rough life of the road. But their tales faded as they disappeared further and further to the North until no word came from any letter, any communication sent their way.  
What really happened to the Ukdâm was the discovery of a dragon’s nest in the hopes of living past a treacherous storm. The traveling troupe stumbled upon the wrath of a great Wind Dragon and as the tradition went, one mother fought as she felt her womb splitting open to bring to this world her last child. And in spite towards those that trespassed into her dominion, the Wind Dragon cursed the newborn daughter, cursed the last Ukdâm for a life of solitude and agony. The mother only witnessed the first fifty years of her babe’s young life before the first shift took her life.

The tattoo on her back burned as she ran stealthily across the rough terrain to her fellow Skinchanger. “Alright, Alright. I’ll let you out in just a bit. I can’t take off here unless you want to get injured.” She grumbled as she slipped past the group of orcs running in the opposite direction. “Damn, orcs. Why can’t they stay in hell?” As the light peered over the treetops of the forest around her, she eyed the giant house in the clearing. Knocking loudly on the door, she waited for the familiar thumps of the skinchanger to open the door.  
“Who dares knock?”  
“The one and only, dear Beorn.” She nodded up at him in greeting. “And I say you are slacking on the guard. More orcs have slipped by your eye.” Then the smell hit her. It was the same undertone her mother had, the one she committed to memory, but this. This smell was the same yet stronger, more pungent and less like the whipping winds of her birthplace. “I smell dwarves, Beorn. I thought you didn’t like dwarves, other than myself.” She easily slipped by him and faced a group of 13 dwarves filling the table side. They were all sorts of sizes and from all sorts of places, but the signs of the Blue Mountain were prominent. “Who are you and why do you disrupt my friend’s peace?”  
“And who are you talking to him like that?” The burly bald-headed dwarf growled as he stalked up to her. “Do you know who’s company this is?”  
“Dwalin.” The leader, she presumed, tried to stop the fight that was arising in the both of them but it was inevitable with a cursed child like her.  
“I do not know, nor do I care, uninspiring pebble.” It wasn’t her best insulting nickname but she wasn’t trying to impress anyone.  
“WHy YoU--!” She lowered into a fighting stance as he tried to get to her but his leader stopped him just as a large hand held her back.  
“Ulla, the wind has picked up.” And indeed it did as everyone suddenly was made aware of the roaring winds that rattled the windows. Taking a few deep breaths, she felt the temper in her sizzle to a low flame just as the winds turned to the sweet breezes of before.  
“I’m sorry, my friend. I’m going to check on your animal friends and pray I did not harm them.” She bowed only to the giant host as she walked out just as suddenly as she came in.  
“Who was that?” Kili, the more free-spirited dwarves, asked what everyone else was asking.  
“That was my dear friend, Ulla, Daughter of Halda. Her excitement is easily lit but her actions are well-trusted.”  
“What was that wind just now?” Bofur asked.  
“That was her need for flight.”  
“Don’t you mean fight?”  
“I know exactly what I said,” Beorn said before he changed the subject. “Come. I will take you to my Ponies.”

“Ulla.”  
“Gandalf.” She didn’t look at him as she healed a scratch on the horse’s hind, muttering a sorry at its discomfort. “And no, I will not follow your merry rag-tag group.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“No, but I know what you are trying to imply and I say no.”  
“It will be a good chance to let go of your guilt and learn about your mother’s people.”  
“It is not guilt when it is true and my mother’s people are dead. By my creator.” She slung the saddle onto its back. The winds started to pick up just slightly.  
“True but maybe you need not to live in as much of a lonely life as he had planned for you.”  
Swiveling to face him, she glared up at the gray wizard. “If they knew what I was, they would slaughter me within seconds.”  
“The Company of Thorin Oakenshield is not as cruel as those of the Iron Hills. They will see there is more to you than that mark.”  
Staring into the ever friendly, grandfatherly eyes, she turned and finished fastening the saddle down. Hands pausing at the last buckle, she whispered. “I pray you are right, for the sake of both of our lives.”

“So what made you join us?” She glanced at the dark haired dwarf next to her. He seemed her age, maybe a couple of years younger but closer than his brother. He was the first to actually try to talk to her as they undid their packs from the ponies. And with Mirkwood lurking behind her, her mood was not good and it didn't help that her tattoo was aching.  
“A meddling old coot.” She curtly said as she slung on her pack. Walking away without another word, she steeled herself for a couple of days of suffocating air and poisonous deliriums. And just as she predicted, the dwarves didn't look so good but at least they didn't feel violently ill as she couldn't even generate a soft vortex around them to keep most of the toxins away after the first day. “Air. I need air.” Her back flared hotter and hotter by the second, crying for the fresh, cleansing air of the skies. In her pain, near starvation, and dehydration, she didn't even have the energy to fight against the Spiders. As they fought against their arachnid captors, she was glad no one noticed the bulges on the inner tip of her shoulder blades she knew were denting her clothes. “Baldy! Duck!” She yelled over the commotion, throwing one of the axes he dropped near her straight into the brains of the spider in front of him.  
“Don't call me that!” He growled as she easily rolled under his hard double swing into the spider behind her.  
“Goldie Locks, catch!” She tossed two vials towards him, easily being caught by the only true blonde dwarf of the group.  
“What are they?”  
“How comes he gets a better one?”  
“Shut up, Lockless. Just throw them at these vile creatures hard enough to break. Like so.” She hurled on into the face of one coming down towards her with a crack. As the liquid dropped down, the shrill shriek mimicked the sharp sizzling of the liquid on flesh. Impressed but slightly concerned for the newest member’s sanity, Fili did as he was shown and kill two with each vial. “Nifty, isn't it?” For once she was grinning as she ended up next to him.  
“That it is. Though I must ask--” He hacked and stabbed another spider. “What exactly is it?”  
“If we get past these elves, I’ll tell you my trade secret.” She winked but seemed to be done fighting, like she was letting the elves do the rest of the work. As they were once again captured, the two of them kept glancing at each other, trying to talk to each other with just their facial expressions. And if he was right, she was quite impressed with the collection of weapons he seemed to be hiding.  
But then as he checked the area for his brother, he panicked when the dark-haired dwarf was nowhere to be seen. “Kili? Where is Kili?” He was about to fight his way out of the elves’ circle but a hand on his arm stopped him.  
“Your brother is fine, Goldie Locks. He’s coming this way now.” Ulla whispered but kept her eyes forward.  
“How do you know?”  
“You will find my hearing is quite exceptional.” And at that moment, Kili came tumbling out, pushed along by a red-headed elf. “I told, nothing to be worried about.” Winking for the second time within an hour, she walked to the back of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

She hated barrels, and apples, and water, and orcs, and everyone. Grumbling up to shore, she at least took the mercy of her back being too numb to feel the burning. With a flick of the wrist, she was dry, a great vortex of wind squeezing the water in every little crevice in an instant. She eyed Kili, looking paler than before and the wound on his leg. Crouching next to him, she examined the wound. “What are you--?”

“The arrowhead is still in there, yes?”

“Wha--?”

“Just answer me.” She sighed, already smacking his hands away. He nodded. “It’s probably poisoned and I don’t have anything to-- hold on.” Eyeing a relatively long, sturdy rock, she picked it up and blew on it. A cloud of stone sand lifted from her hand and when it settled, there in her palm was a sharpened blade the size of her palm. “Alright. Goldie Locks, hold your brother for a second.” She called out, “and Mr. Longbow, wait until I get this out of him.” She didn’t even bother looking up at the man she was addressing. But she paused before the blade punctured his infecting wound. “Actually, Primy-Princess, hold his legs down as well.” Everyone looked confused at the dwarrow maiden kneeling next to the injured Kili and to everyone one else.

“Who?” Dori asked.

“You. Get over here. Trumpet, you’re the healer, right? Come over as well. Everyone else can figure out how we are getting out of here without slaughter.” She waited for everyone to figure themselves out before starting. “Sorry I don’t have anything for the pain.” The grunted moans grew as she cut out already infected flesh and tried to get to the arrow head.

“Ori, get him a big stick to bite on.” She appreciated Oin getting the memo and helping her. “Bofur, we need some water.”

“Almost there, you’re doing great. Just keep breathing through. You got this.” She encouraged her patient as she felt the lodged arrowhead, just as she did with the animals she cared for. “Alright, Just a little bit longer.”

“Hurry, we need to go quickly.” She nodded at the authoritative voice behind her as she did one last tug to the intrusive object.

The agonizing groan made her wince. “Shhh, it’s okay. The worst is over. Does anyone have thread and a needle?” No one answered. “Damn it.”

“Get him to the boat. We leave now.”

Oin was already tightly wrapping the wound with a bandage. “Fine.” She tore a strip off her tunic and tightly tied it right above the wound. “It might be uncomfortable but it’ll stop the wound from bleeding out too much.” As Dori and Fili helped him up to the boat, Ulla and Oin kept an eye on the bandaged wound. “We can’t leave it like that for too long. The poison already filtered into his system.”

“I agree but we can’t do anything right now.” She sighed, The burning on her back taking her attention again. Taking a seat where everyone was decent range from her, she curled into herself, feigning sleep. But truthfully she was trying to bit back her own pained groans and hold back her tears. She needed to shift soon or the outcome would be catastrophic. But she wasn’t ready to tell them. Not yet. She seemed to fool everyone as she followed them to Bard’s house through the toilet, something she didn’t ever want to have to do.

“Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda, correct?” Ulla didn’t pay attention to the group behind him. Kili was deathly pale and she did not like it one bit. “Do you have any warm water and anything to stop a fever?”

“Yes, will chamomile tincture work?”

“That will have to do.” Walking over to Kili, she noticed how he masked the pain like he wasn’t already sickly white. “Stop pretending. You look horrible.”

“I’m fine.” He grumbled like a child.

“No, you’re not.” She sighed and sat next to him, undoing the bandages to take a look at it. She accepted the bowl and rag as well as the tincture. “Face this way.” Dabbing the tincture onto her hand, she lightly tapped some onto his forehead, wrists, neck and under the nose. “No one is going to think differently of you because of this. You were shot with an orc’s poisoned arrow. And even I know how hard it is to recover from them. So don’t go shallowing your pain because your ego. It’s better for everyone and especially your brother.” She nodded towards the blonde talking to their uncle. “Ever since you made that reckless move to open the gate, he’s been worried. And I don’t think he’ll ever stop. At least, let him in. It’s hard seeing a family member suffer when you can’t do anything.”

“What do you know? You are just a lonely traveller.” He didn’t know why he said that but he regretted it the moment they came out. “Shit, I’m--I didn’t--”

“You’re not wrong. I’ll get you new bandages.” And he really wasn’t. But she still knew how having a family felt. Even with her curse. Something metal was dumped onto the table, catching her eye. Just because she was the last Ukdâm, didn’t mean she wasn’t a dwarf in the core.

“What is this?” Thorin said with such disdain and disbelief.

Something Bard was trying his damndest to ignore. “Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon.”

“And this?” Much to her disatisfaction as a quasi-healer, Kili got up and picked up a hefty looking hammer.

“A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy’s hammer.” She could already see the disgust. “It’s heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none.”

And here comes the revolting yells. “We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes.”

“It’s a joke.”

“It’s a joke you’re even on this outrageous quest.” She butted in, not liking the tone of a Man who gave them refuge when they would’ve gotten none. “Yes, they may not be the glorified weapons of choice but I would think Mountain dwarves like yourself would be able to think of a way to make it work.”

“And who are you to talk? Why should we listen to someone who isn’t even in the Company?” Thorin growled.

Not backing down, she stood straighter than before. “I am Ulla, Daughter of the last birthing mother of Halda. The last of the Ukdâm. And if you know  _ anything _ about my people, you will know I was taught to kill with less than that.” She glared up at the taller dwarf, the wind howled outside, the window rattle slightly under the pressure. “Get off that obnoxiously, pitiful high horse of yours and see that not everyone was blessed with state-of-the-art weapons.” She was going to go back to sterilizing the bandages but she paused and turned back. “And if you haven’t noticed, most of the people are more worried about getting a single ounce of food than what bloody sword they have at their belt because of some disgustingly egotistical scoundrel who’s taken all the money that’s left of this desolate town.” It took a good 10 minutes for the wind to die down and she whispered a sorry to those out there in just rags and bits of clothes.

But her little spewl was for nothing as the dwarves and Bilbo robbed the armoury, only for the only injured person to alert the guards and get them captured. Running after Bard, she grumbled at the audacity of the dwarves. “Do they have no limits?”

“I don’t believe they do.” She didn’t even realize she said that outloud until Bard sighed next to her. “I’m just glad there is one sensible person in that Company.”

“Well, apparently I’m actually not a part of them. Not that it changes much for me.”

“Be it known, you will always have a friend in the family of Bard the Bowman.”

She looked up and noticed the accepting smile on his face and for once she returned it with her own small smile. “Thank you. Truly.” They got to the crowd in front of the Master of Laketown’s quarters before they could continue. And yet again she was faced with the ridiculousness of her distant kin. “Just hope he keeps it.”

“My uncle will follow it.” She glanced at the blonde next to her.

“No need to get defensive, Goldie Locks. Just that I know gold is particularly tempting to dwarves, myself included, and I heard of Durin’s line being more inclined to fall into gold lust.”

“He will not fall to Dragon-Sickness--” no one noticed her wince “--I’m sure of it.”

She sighed as the dwarves walked into the sleazy bastard’s home. “Let’s hope you are right.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of smut, so if you don't like it, you can skip it to where I've marked it.

All through the night, she stayed to the side, not joining the festivities. She never understood these kinds of celebratory events. They weren’t even at the Lonely Mountain, the threat was still sleeping inside, they achieved nothing but walking thousands of leagues. Stepping out to sit against the balcony railing, she stared not at the end goal of their quest but the endless stars. That’s where her mark begged for her to go but she couldn’t, not with so many watching. After her little outburst, she knew Thorin and some of the others most definitely didn’t like her and throughout the night she saw them eyeing her, watching her every move. With a sigh, she tucked her knees under her arms and rested her chin. “Maman, I wish you were here and tell me what I’m doing wrong. It hurts. It really hurts, Maman.” The tears she had been holding back finally fell and she didn’t stop them. Plus who was watching, by now everyone was drunk. Tucking her face into her elbows, she silently cried to no one, her back flaring up even stronger.

“Ulla. Are you okay?” She gasped at the voice suddenly next to her. In her crying, she didn’t even hear his footsteps.

“I’m fine, Goldie Locks.” But her voice was watery and she didn’t feel fine. Not since that night she lost her mother.

“Can I sit with you?” She didn’t answer and he took it as a sign to take a seat across from her. “I know you don’t like my Uncle very much but if this is about him saying that you’re not a part of the Company, I can assure you, most of us don’t think that.”

She chuckled at his misunderstanding. “God, if that’s why I was crying, I don’t know how I’d be alive right now.” Wiping her tears away, she gave him a watery smile, tears still trickling out. “I’ve gotten used to being isolated and yes, it hurt but I can deal with it.” Turning to the Northern Star, her smile slipped from her face. “My tears were for the secrets I can’t bear to tell anyone, for the life I never got the chance to live, for the mother I lost too early.”

“Is this about being the last Ukdâm?”

She looked back at him and saw he was really trying to understand, trying to help her. “You don’t even know what an Ukdâm is, do you?” She chuckled at the apologetic smile he gave her. “It’s fine. Many don’t know about us anymore.”

“Why?”

“We traveled too far for anyone to reach us. And after our story became a myth, no one bothered to keep it alive.” Her eyes drifted back to the stars, the roof of her people. “The Ukdâm are a nomadic group of dwarves that use the stars as their guide and shelter. They traveled all over Middle-Earth, taking the cover of the sky or a simple tent as their home. Just like the name, we were born travelers.”

“‘Born travelers’?”

“Mothers didn’t stop to give birth.” She smirked at the shocked expression on his face.

“Then how do they--? Wha--? Is that safe?”

“I turned out perfectly fine.” He gave her a look of ‘bitch-please’. “Okay, maybe not perfectly but mostly. Anyways, expecting mothers will wear a girdle attached to a net-like basket between their legs as they continued to walk. And if the baby wants to come out, it comes out. Whether it is as she’s walking up a mountain or fighting off a wolf.”

“What the hell? You’re lying.”

“My mother had me as she protected her family from dragon fire in the North.” She seriously confessed. “Why would I be joking?”

“Holy Mahal. What else is completely bonkers?”

“Well, more veteran fighters will use fewer weapons and more of their environment as a sign of homage to that of which provides for all our needs. And just to show your tactical and strategic skill. It’s mostly the second part.”

“Okay, so you said earlier about using less than those tools Bard offered to kill. What did you use?”

“I remember killing a black bear with a sharpened stick. Well, multiple sticks but whatever. Ummm, there was a pack of 7 wargs, I think, with a pocket knife that was as dull as a butter knife. Those are the ones I could think of.” He looked like you just told him you were one of the Valar. “It’s not as impressive as apparently my own father brought down a  Mûmakil for my mother’s courting gift with a few well-aimed punches to the eye.”

“Okay, so maybe you have some validity behind what you said before.”

She shrugged. “But it’s not like you common dwarves were taught how to do that. Weapons are a being of yourselves. There really isn’t anything separating the two of you. Even now, I know you have five knives and two daggers stored in your coat and I think three in your trousers.”

“Actually two but close.”

“Nope, I definitely see three.” She smirked as she glanced down to the slight bulge at his crotch.

His blush made her laugh to match the rowdy party inside. “Mahal, I was not expecting that from you.”

“What? Am I not allowed to flirt?”

“Only if you do it with me, sweetheart.” He smirked finally getting into it.

“Well, I guess you don’t have to worry, gorgeous.”

“And why’s that?”

                               <Start>

“Because my sheath is only waiting for one specific sword.” She slowly opened her legs, sliding her hand down her thigh. Eyeing the tent that lifted, she smirked and knew she was doing her job.

“You are going to be the death of me.” He groaned, palming his length as she circled her core lightly.

“As long as I’m the one riding you to the end.” She moaned slightly as she pressed a bit harder. “Shall I beg the dear prince to see his sword or does he want to examine the sheath first?”

“Fuck, let me see you.” Eager to please, Ulla swiftly peels away her pants as a shiver runs down her spine when the cold air licks her already wet core. “Already wet for me, are you?”

“Oh, god, yes.” She muttered as she played with her folds. Her other hand slid under her shirt, squeezing her erect nubs and twirling them just like she likes it. If anyone wanted to see past the strategically placed blanket making a perimeter around her body with the only opening towards the dwarf stroking his freed length, they would see her itching to slid finger where she wanted it.

“What are you imagining, right now? Me bending you over into the railing and pounding my thick cock inside you?” She moaned as she started to stick the first on in. “Not yet, darling. Only when I say so.” She huffed in disbelief but obeyed. “First I’m going to claim what is mine, marking you so everyone can see who you belong to. Then I’ll make you beg for release as I eat you out. And when you want it the most, you’ll only get it as I fuck your pretty wet mouth. Would you like that?”

“Fuck, yes please, sir.” Somewhere she took note of how his hand tensed, his face flushed a little bit with his new title.

“And after you can only remember my name, I’ll finally let you have what you want. Bend you over and pound your pretty little arse as you crumble under me.”

She didn’t even need to enter her core as she gasped his name, whimpering down the high. Somewhere in her blissed out mind, she realized he hadn’t finished. Lifting her wet fingers to her mouth, she lightly sucked her juices off while staring at him and his hard length with half-lidded eyes and a lustful bliss. It didn’t take long for white spurts to shoot into his hand and she almost came against just imagining it shooting inside of her. “I hope you keep your word on this one, Fili sir. Or I might just find someone else to flirt with.” She winked before getting up and slipping on her pants.

                     <End>

“And before I bid you goodnight, thank you. For listening to me. I needed that.”

“Anytime, Ulla. I’m always here for you.” Taking a chance, she smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead before disappearing for the night.


	4. Save Him (Because I can't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulla is trying her best but please.... someone help Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since i added to this. Hope everyone still enjoys this story even with an inconsistant (read nonexistant) uploading schedule

“Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.” From her place on the boat next to Fili, Ulla froze just as she overheard the fugitive king. This was not going to go well.

”What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.” Kili tried to walk by only for Thorin to stop him before he took another step.

“No.”

By now Fili had noticed her diverted attention and turned to watch the interaction as well. “I’m going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.” She had give it to the young prince, he had some gut and determination.

“Kili, stay here.” Thorin finally showed the fatherly side of him, but a little too late in her opinion. “Rest. Join us when you’re healed.”

Oin was the first to get out of the boat. “I’ll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded.”

And following the old trumpet’s lead, Ulla got out as well. “I’m more of a help to him than you guys.” Squeezing Fili’s arm once, she nodded to the rest and got out, slightly checking the king on the way out. “I’m sorry, Kili. If only I could’ve helped you a bit more.”

“It’s fine.” He gruffly said. “You’ve did the best you can, Ulla.”

“But I could’ve done more.”

“--You can’t take that away from him!” She laid a hand on Kili’s shoulder as Fili’s protests made the younger brother sink more into himself.

“Fili--”

“I will carry him, if I must!” Her heart lightened at his dedication, his loyalty towards his younger brother even in the face of his uncle and king.

“One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin.” The two of them watched Fili’s face turn to disbelief and disappointment. They watched as he stepped out of the boat. “Fili, don’t be a fool. You belong with the Company.” And apparently Thorin did not understand his kin like he thought he did.

“I belong with my brother.” Shrugging off his hand, Fili quickly reached his brother’s side.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Kili whispered but gripped his brother’s arm like a life-line.

“I could not leave you, brother.” Bumping heads, Ulla looked at the departing boat instead of the shared moment of brothers.

“Ah! So you missed the boat as well?” Bofur stumbled up, smelling as drunk as he was before and she could only roll her eyes.

But the relaxation was short lived when Kili doubled over him pain. “Kili? Kili.” Fili panicked.

“The poison must have spread further than we thought. He needs medicine.” Racing to the Master, she didn’t like the odds of that sleazebag helping but the others thought differently.

“We need medicine, he’s sick.” Oin insisted but only the face of disgust and repulsion showed on the Master’s face.

“Is it infectious? Get it away. Get it away!”

Huffing at the rudeness of the Master, she pulled them away. “Come on, let’s stop wasting our time here.” She lead them quickly through the town and knocked at the first person helped.

“No, I’m sorry, Ulla but I’m done with dwarves. Please go away.” She didn’t let him close the door, holding her toe in the doorway.

“Please, Bard. Kili, needs medicine, more specifically Kingsfoil.” She sighed when he let them in, though with some hesitance.

“Kingsfoil? That’s a weed. We feed it to the pigs.”

“Pigs? Weed? Right.” Bofur bolted out but stopped and pointed to Kili. “Don’t move.”

“I hoped we didn’t have to resort to this.” She muttered as they all guided Kili to the bed.

“Is it dangerous?” Fili asked, worried about his brother’s health to think of anything else.

“No, just that it’s more potent with the magic of elves but we’ll have to do. Fili, rub this on his forehead, neck and just a drop under the nose.” She handed him the camomile tincture she used before.

“Camomile, you used it before as well.” Oin examined.

“It’s the best for calming nerves and relaxation. Saw a couple of birthing women of Man using it to help the pain and tension. Sigrid add a drop or two to the warm water as well.” The groaning and moaning subsided slightly but it was still concerning. Suddenly the house shook with a deep rumble, shaking her cursed mark to the core and making it burn. “Fuck.” She gasped as she doubled over, her eyes tearing up through the pain.

“Ulla? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just pulled a muscle.” She lied through her smile and took centering breaths, trying to push through the pain. “It’ll be fine.”

Skeptical of her lie, Fili waked up to Bard. “You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here.”

“And go where? There is nowhere to go.”

“Are we going to die, Da?” Tilda asked, her voice trembling with fear.

“No, darling.” Bard tried to comfort his children but even he wasn’t sure.

“The dragon, it’s going to kill us.” The mention of the beast set the mark on her back ablaze once more and she hissed, trying to hold back the pain. She needed to release it soon. Very soon. In her pain she didn’t even notice Bard and Bain leaving with a black arrow in hand. It was like an inferno was searing her back, the exact pattern blurring in the pain.

“You are not okay, Ulla.” She slapped the hand away before it could even touch her and she regretted it the moment she saw the hurt look on Fili’s face.

“I’ll be fine.” She muttered and made her way outside. Letting the sharp wind engulf her, her back slowly died down to a manageable pain. “Fuck.” She thought as Fili’s hurt look replayed in her head. Taking a deep breath, she looked at everything but the home of the winged-furnace. But something climbing across the rooftops caught her attention and they were growing closer. Bursting open the door, she warned the rest. “Orcs are coming. Sigrid, Tilda hide.” But one crashed in through the roof before her eyes, her hand immediately grabbing the tankard and bashing the vile creature’s head with a satisfactory crunch. Back swinging, she hit it one last time before it went down.

It was a chaos in the little house as the dwarves tried to fend off the invading orcs and it didn’t look too good for their favor. But as suddenly as the orcs came, two elves showed up just as suddenly, weaving through the dwarves and orcs with grace and agility. A guttural bark came from one of them and suddenly they were retreating from the house. “There are others, Tauriel, come.” The blonde elf commanded as he quickly chased after the foul creatures.

“Kili.” Ulla and Fili ran to his side from where he fell during the fight, placing him on the table.

“We’re losing him.” Oin’s voice was so worried, not wanting to lose one so young.

“I got it!” Bofur almost had his head cut off by Tauriel in his rush to get to them even as he sported a bit of bruising and cuts.

“Athelas.” The redhead elf snatched the weed out of the dwarf’s hands and turns to Kili.

“Come on, Bofur. You look like you took a nasty blow.” Ulla led him to the side to let the elf do her job.

“If he going to be okay? What is she doing?”

“She’s going to save him, Mad Hatter.”

 

After agonizing minutes of soul-piercing screams, Kili had finally settled, his color already coming back. “I’ve heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness.” Oin whispered to Fili and Ulla but she really wasn’t listening.

And of course Fili noticed. “Ulla?” He hesitated to put a hand on her shoulder but when he did, she relaxed just a tiny bit and it was worth it.

“She did something I could only wish I could do within minutes. Yes, it’s because we are made differently but still. It--it makes me feel less competent. If she didn’t come when she did, we could’ve lost him.” Ulla whispered staring at her hands like they could tell her why they didn’t do more.

“You kept him alive for that extra minute. You helped, Ulla. You did well.” She let him wrap his arms around her, resting her head against his shoulder. “You helped save him. Cared for him more than anyone else. You noticed his pain when no one else did.”

“That’s because you all are blind.” She muttered as he led them to the bench on the side.


	5. Flight and Trust

Something was coming. Something that made her back burn. “We have no time. We must leave!” Tauriel urged the group to hurry.

“I can bid you time. But please hurry. He is much stronger than I.” Ulla ran out of the building but was stopped by Fili.

“What are you doing? What do you mean ‘bid us time’?” She turned to stare into his eyes.

He told her not to leave and yet she knew she had to. Entangling her hand softly in his matted hair, she kissed his lips for the first time. “Watch the stars and you will understand.” Something clicked next to his ear, making him feel something that wasn’t there before. Staring at his hand, there was a simple bead, only the silhouette of a dragon edged in when a gust of wind threatened to topple him over.

A piercing roar filled the night air but this was different from that of Smaug. This was more melodic, more like a symphonic cry than the beast like bellow. Hovering just above was the house was a dark blue dragon, almost black. It was smaller than the crimson fire-drake but no less imposing. Left on the ground at the door was a pile of clothes, Ulla’s clothes. “Ulla?”

“ **_Well, well, well. If it isn’t the cursed traveler. You are too young to fight me. Do you really think you can win?”_ ** Smaug taunted as they flew higher and higher into the air.

“ **_One can try._ ** ” making the first move, she torpedoed herself towards him, using the winds to push her faster.

Fili watched desperately as two dragons clashed with each other. His heart clenched when the darker, smaller dragon cried in pain with every direct hit or bite. Scales of red and black rained down in the fleeing town. “Is that another dragon?” Everyone’s eyes were wide as they floated to the safety of the shore.

The darker dragon took a blowing hit, throwing her into the lake with a giant splash “Ulla!” Fili shot up trying to see any sign of her as the boat got further away. And when he was losing hope, something shot out of the water, dowsing some of the flames and latching onto the wing of Smaug.

“Wait, that’s Ulla? The same crazy traveller?”

“I don’t know how but it is Ulla.” Fili replied as he tracked the fight.

“What are you doing?!” Bofur’s cry alerted him of Bain running out of the boat and towards the heart of the flames.

“Come back! Bain, come back!” They watch as he disappears into the chaos. A sickening clash strikes the air. Whipping back to the two dragons, Fili only finds one in the air and not the one he wanted to see. ”Ulla?!”

“There! She’s by the shore.” True to Kili’s word, there at the bank was a crater like dent in the sand with a dark figure lying limp in the center as water filled the hole.

The moment the boat caught on the shore, Fili jumped over the side and ran. He prayed to Mahal that she was alive. That he didn’t lose someone he just gained. Sliding into the crater, he felt miniscule next to the head of a great dragon. Holding her snout on his lap, he stroked the cool scales muttering a mantra of “Please, wake up” and “Don’t leave me”. There were claw marks on her scales, her breathing was labored, her wing looked crooked. But slowly he noticed how the snout on his lap was moving to nuzzle closer to him. “Ulla?”

“Hurts too much to change. I’ll heal soon, Goldie Locks.” Her voice was like the cool autumn winds, fluttering around him.

“You did well. Smaug is dead now. Bard struck him in the heart with the black arrow. Many that would've died were saved by you.”

Her hum vibrated his whole body. “That’s good. Now let me sleep.”

“Alright, but you shouldn’t sleep in the water.”

She huffed but slowly got up. “Fine. Make the injured walk.” He worriedly walked by her as she limped further onto shore. Collapsing when her tail was no longer floating in the icy waters, she called for a wind to dry her scales as well as Fili. “Now let me rest until we need to leave.”

“Is your--”

“My wing will heal as well as my ribs. The scales will have to wait until the major ones heal but they will grow back in time.” Wrapping herself into a ball and laying her head on his lap, her eyes started to close shut. “Goodnight, Goldie Locks.” He watch over her as the sun peeked above the horizon. He shushed any who came by with a loud voice, mostly Bofur. Tauriel and Legolas eyed the resting dragon in contemplation and awe. Kili came up and pet her snout as he talked to his brother when he brought him food.

“Will she be alright?” Kili whispered between bites.

“She said her major wounds will heal first and then her scales will regrow. So I hope so.” He sighed, unable to eat anymore.

“How are you, Fee?”

Staring at the scaly beast laying on his lap, he didn’t know how to start. “I--When I watched her fight of our lives, I felt useless and insignificant. How could I, a small, still-learning dwarf support someone so great? I can’t do anything for her and I hate it.”

“Brother, you are more than that. You now that.” Kili set his bowl aside and took Fili’s as well. “Yes, you may not be able to help in a dragon’s battle but do you not see what is right in front of you? This is the first I have seen her sleep so deeply with so many near her. Even in the dungeons of Mirkwood, she did not sleep, only rested her eyes. She trusts you and just you coming to her, taking care of her as she recovers is more than enough support than she will ever want. Remember she was once was a traveller and alone as she licked her wounds. Now she has someone she trusts, someone she cares about to care for her when she can not.” Kili knocked his forehead against his brother’s and looked straight into his eyes. “You are more than worthy of standing next to her and I can’t stand you thinking otherwise. Plus I’ve always wanted a dragon as a sister.” Kili grinned his boyish grin, making his brother chuckle in good humor.

“Thanks, Kee. Now go get your own unique girl. I won’t tell Uncle just yet.” Fili smirked at the blush that reddened Kili’s face.

“You know he’s right.” He startled at the sudden whisper. Looking down, he noticed her serpentine eyes were open and gleaming. “Just having you here and worried for me--I can’t explain how grateful I am for that. So, thank you.” She then yawned, her jaw popping and giving him a close look at the teeth of daggers. Getting up, she stretched like a giant cat before shaking her body out. “Alright, do you by chance have my clothes with you?”

Struck out of his staring, he nodded. “Yeah, hold on. Let me go get them.” Running to the boat he grabbed the pile of clothes and her things before coming back to an empty area where she once was. “Ulla?”

“I’m over here.” He walked into the forest and froze at the sight. There in front of him was her stripped bare and a dark black mark canvassing her back. “Thought you would like it better if no one saw me like this. Goldie?” She tilted her head at him as she faced him.

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he handed her clothes over. “Just thinking how beautiful you are.” And the blush made her exceptionally cute. Giving her space, he turned and willed his half-hardened erection to go away. It didn’t take too long for her to dress and soon they were on their way to their new home.


	6. Avoidance and Comfort

She felt the pull and smell of gold slowly haze her mind and she knew she couldn’t say here long unless she wanted to suffer the same obsession Smaug had fallen to. “I think I’m going to stay out here for a bit. You all go on ahead. Careful with that injury, Pup Pup.”

“Are you not coming in?” Fili held her hand tight like he didn’t want to let go.

Before she could respond, Bilbo came up waving. Or shooing them away. “You need to leave. We all need to leave.”

“We only just got here?!” She did not like Bilbo’s tone or the smell of gold on him.

“I have tried talking to him, but he won’t listen.”

“What do you mean, laddie?” Oin questioned.

“THORIN. Thorin.” Her fear was well predicted. The wave of goldlust came closer. “Thorin. He’s been out there for days. He doesn’t sleep. He barely eats. He’s not been himself--not at all. It’s this--it’s this place. I think a sickness lies on it.”

“Is that why you won’t came?” Fili turned to Ulla as she tried to inch away from the temptation of what lies within the mountain.

“I can’t, Fili. I can feel it and if I go in there, I’ll become just like Smaug. I can’t, Fili. Don’t make me please.” She could already feel the luring whispers of the gleaming gold calling for her. She tugged harder trying to get away. “I don’t want to become like them.”

“Wait, what sickness?” Kili asked, so innocent, not knowing the terrors of riches.

“Gold-lust. Dragon-sickness. Call it what you want.” Ulla muttered like it was a deadly curse. “Your Uncle has already fallen. I can feel it, I can smell it.” She shook her head and finally pulled away from Fili. “Get your Uncle away from that cursed hoard. Free him from its shackles. Do what you must but I can not step in those halls. Not when the sickness still lies upon that hoard.” She let her wings rip through the disguised slits of her clothes and take her as far from the mountain as she could bear. She stayed there, hunting just as she did in the wilderness, not enough to feel full but enough to provide the necessary energy. She watched as the stream of Men from Laketown filled the ruins of Dale. But she didn’t go closer to the mountain entrance.

“Ulla? Are you there?” She got up from her watch on the cliff side of the far end of the mountain and easily jumped down in front of Fili. “So you have been holding back on us.”

“Being cursed as a wind dragon comes with its benefits.” She shrugged. “What are you doing here? Your Uncle will not like that you are out.”

Like that, a switch went off and he was suddenly collapsing around her, hugging her like she would disappear if he didn’t. “He’s gone mad, Ulla. I don’t know what to do. I wish we never came to this accursed mountain.”

She shushed him as she carded her finger through his hair, “don’t say that, Goldie. This is your rightful home. And you all worked so hard on it.”

“But for what? My king and uncle has gone mad, the one I love can not even step near it for as long as she doesn’t want to fall to the sickness as well, everyone is worried about the king’s behavior, and I feel like I’m going to suffocate. I can’t do this anymore.” He gripped her shirt even tighter, her shoulder wettening with his frustrated tears.

“Do you trust me?” She whispered.

“You had my trust since the day you ensured my brother was safe.”

“Then hold on.” She snaked her arm around his waist just as her wings sprouted out. Taking off, she chuckled at his surprised yelp, his hold tightening as they were high in the sky within seconds.

“Holy--By Mahal.” His cursed was stilled as he stared at the scene spread out in front of him. To the east he could see the ends of the Lake as Mirkwood stretched out like a dark green band around the lake, infinite and colored with the last bit of the autumn leaves. To the west was the great kingdom of Dale, like a fallen monument, regal but jagged. And there was the Mountain, Erebor, looking small and insignificant but giving off an air of power.

“I come up here when I feel like the world is crashing around me. Being a wind dragon, being free in the sky is where I am most calmed but the view always anchors me. It reminds me that my problems are miniscule to that of the world. There are so many other lives around me and each one has a purpose, a spot in this picture.” She whispered smiling out at the view she was graced with. This was the main reason she didn’t rot in a cave as she wanted to before. “I’m sharing this with you because you are important to me. I actually hated all of you when I saw you at Beorn’s. But I’m glad that meddling coot convinced me otherwise. Yes, the present may be hard but there is a future. And for you, I hope it is a bright one.” With a smile still on her face she turned to notice their faces were mere inches away.

“You are perfect. Have I ever told you that?” He whispered.

“I don’t believe you have.”

“May I kiss you?” Their feet touch the ground.

“As you wish.” She melted into him as soon as his lips reached her’s, her hands gravitating to entangle themselves in his hair.

A cough behind them forced them apart. “We should head back. Uncle will notice your absence soon.” Kili apologetic as well as jealous. Not at them but at what they could have. “Are you going to stay out here?”

“I’ll be fine, Pup Pup. I have a furnace burning inside of me. Be safe.” She kissed his lips once more. “Both of you.”

“Of course,  Gimlìth.” With one last kiss, they were gone once again.


	7. Chapter 7

The night brought the quiet arrival of the Woodland elves, something the sleeping city did not seem to notice. And in the morning, she was greeted with failed negotiations. Somewhere in the mountain, a certain crown prince was ashamed of his king’s decision. “Why did you turn them down? We gave them our word. Does that not mean anything?”

“Do not question me,” Thorin growled at the one who dared to talk back. “You will see they are greedy and will only want more, taking what is not theirs to take.” Fili was taken back by the severity of the Dragon-Sickness. “What did they do to take back Erebor? Nothing!”

“They gave us food, shelter, supplies when they had none for themselves. They were starving and yet they gave! How could you turn their back on them?!” Fili couldn’t let this go any longer.

“You will not speak against me!” Thorin roared and then his angry morphed into disgust. “That witch enchanted you. She had poisoned your mind.”

Now he was furious. “Ulla is not a witch nor did she enchant me! At least she knew when to stop herself from falling into sickness, unlike your weak mind!”

“Get out! Fili, son of Vili, you are no longer Crown Prince and hereby banished from stepping in this mountain.” Fili was shocked frozen. He never imagined his uncle will go this far.

“You can’t do that! Fee--”

“Kili.” The golden dwarf braked out immediately shutting his brother up. Walking up to him, not looking at the man who was no longer his uncle, he tapped his forehead to his tearing brother. “It’s going to okay. Be safe.” Collecting the minimal things he had, he threw a rope over the side of the newly built wall.

“Wait!” Just as he was going to jump down, he looked up at Bilbo as he ran towards him. “You can’t just accept that. You can’t just leave.”

“But I must.” Hugging the smaller hobbit, he gripped his shoulder one last time. “Thank you for being my friend to the very end. And one day, I’m sure we’ll meet again.” Climbing down, he didn’t let his mask fall. As he walked not towards Dale but towards the Lake, he didn’t let his mask fall.

“Fili? What happened?” Her voice barely registered in his numbed mind but when her arms wrapped around him, the flood was released. “Oh, love. Everything is going to okay. Shhhh, I’m here.” He held her tight as she was the only one he had left. He was banished from his home, his birthright. He no longer knew who he was. The soft melody of a lullaby eased his grief and loss to a dull pain.

“What is that song?”

“My mother sang it to me when I couldn’t sleep or I had panic attacks. She was the beauty of my people and my father the runt of his family earned her love and trust. Her voice was like crystal bells ringing in the breeze and never failed to ease my troubled heart.”

“It’s beautiful. What is it about?”

“It was actually a song my father created just for her. It was a serenade to the one he could never have. A simple warrior, one of many, pledging his life and soul to the beautiful princess as she shined through the hell he continually faces on the battlefield. He sings of the angel that carries him through with a mere look at her perfect smile.” She sat them more comfortable on the rock side. “They were so much in love and even when I never met my father, I could see in every half-finished action, my mother was waiting for the second part of her half to stand by her once more.”

“Is she still alive? She sounds like an amazing person.” Ulla froze making him look worriedly at her. “If you don’t want to tell, it’s okay.”

But she shook her head. “No, I want to. I just--.” She pulled away and curled herself into a ball. “You know how my mother gave birth to me, right?”

“While fighting a dragon. Why?”

“That day, the Ukdâm sought shelter in a cave away from a violent snowstorm. But they didn’t know a dragon had already resided there. Angered by the ones that interrupted its peace, the dragon slaughtered all but two, my mother and I. But it didn’t let us live without a reason. The dragon cursed me to the whims of the dragons as I can never fit in with my people again.” she paused, her heart aching at the memory of her past. “The marking on my back is the curse, that I will always live with a dragon threatening to take me. But it never appeared, only on my 50th birthday did we see any sign of the curse. I don’t remember the day I first shifted but what I do remember was waking as a dragon. The cavern we made a home was splattered with blood, my claws caked with dried blood. But the worse part was the bits of bone and flesh still stuck between my teeth. I had eaten my own mother and it was horrifying.”

She cried into her arms, sure he would leave after what she had told him. So when strong, steady arms wrapped around her chest, she cried even more. “It’s not your fault. You had no control over yourself.” He let her cry just as she let him, giving her the unconditional support she had been longed for.

“I am no longer the crown prince and banished from stepping in Erebor until an undetermined amount of time.” He sighed as her crying died down.

She slowly lifted her head and stared at him in dead seriousness. “I’m going to kill that man.”

“Please don’t.” He tried to soothe her anger with butterfly kisses on her face. “He may have gone out of line but he is still my uncle.”

“‘Out of line’? He is being downright idiotic.” She protested but could fight the sweetness of his kisses.

“I’m more worried about Kili and Bilbo. I just don’t want them to worry too much about me.”

“They will always worry about you, Goldie. Just as I worried about all of you these last couple of days. Now we should get some sleep. I have a feeling I’m not going to like tomorrow.”

 

And she was completely right. From her perch, she could see the vastness of the elven army. And from the East, she heard the trampling of a dwarven army. But the shouting from the mountain was most concerning. “What is going on?”

She looked over to Fili where she stood next to her. “It seems our burglar had the Arkenstone after all. He gave it to the Posh Tree to stop the war. And your uncle is not liking it one bit. As you can probably hear already.” His words echoed in the vast mountainside.

“We have to get to them. We can’t just leave Bilbo.”

“Of course, we the banished should stick together.” She grinned as she leaped down with him in tow.

“I don’t think now is time to joke around.” He shoved her away as they raced towards the Mountain.

“It’s a perfect time to joke.” Before they could get too close, the rumbling grew too close. As close to the hilltop. “Please tell me this isn’t another rash git.”

“Sorry but Dain Ironfoot is known for his stubbornness and big-headedness.”

“Wonderful.” She sighed. Cupping her hands at her mouth she mumbled to herself before letting the little wisp go.

“What was that?”

“A little message for a certain puppy.”

“Fili! Ulla! You’re okay!” The two of them turned in unison and were immediately embraced by the brave little hobbit. “I was so worried about you two.”

“We’re fine, Bilbo.” Fili laughed wholeheartedly. “We were more worried about you. That was one brave and reckless thing you did.”

“I know. But I have to try something.” Bilbo sighed. “Now is there no way to get these dwarves to stop?”

Fili shook his head. “Dain is not one to back down on a prospect of a fight.”

“Should I scare them away?” Ulla asked as she outlined what she could do.

“Please don’t,” Fili begged. “They’ll just try to kill you then and all your scales haven’t reformed yet.”

“Fine, but if they start anything, I’m not holding back.” He relented but grateful she took part of his concern into consideration. But the peace wasn’t left to linger as a deep rumbling shook the ground.

“Were-worms.” Gandalf pointed out the obvious.

Spying signaling contraptions, she groaned. “Okay, is anyone really itching to just burn those down or is it just me? Whoa, where are you going without a weapon?”

“I’ll be fine. You can survive with less.” Fili insisted.

“Yes but I’ve been raised for this kind of fight. You haven’t. You are complete with twin blades in your hands.” She could tell she was getting nowhere with him. “Fine, curse the stubbornness of royal. Wait here.” Running to the elven army and examined each soldier. “Alright, I’m going to take this and this. Thank for letting me protect my idiotic partner and wish you all luck.” Weaving out of the agile hands trying to stop her, she handed Fili the two sizable elven daggers. “Take them. I’m sure they’re just as good as your own. And sorry if you wanted dwarven blades but this will have to do.”

“Thanks, love.”

“Just be safe for me.”

“Are you not coming?”

“They need me in Dale. Azog is fighting a multi-front battle. I’ll let you know when I need you.” Pulling him into a kiss, she touched the bead she gave him before dragging Bilbo to Dale. “Come on, Bilbo.” 


End file.
